


Ant Misbehavin'

by go_south



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bugs, Gen, Original Character(s), Theyre friends FOR NOW BUT THAT'LL GROW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_south/pseuds/go_south
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first post on AO3 so mind the poor everything<br/>silas hates bugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ant Misbehavin'

**“What the hell are those?”** Boone stopped dead in his tracks with sniper rifle in hand, eyeing two greenish goo-leaking objeccts in Silas’s hands.

**“EGG SACS!”** The courier replied more cheerfully than he usually did, being more of the calm collected type except when it came to killing bugs.

It was easily obvious how eagerly he took up the Boomers’ task of killing all the exploding ants that took up home in the generators. Reason?

Silas fucking hated bugs.

Craig Boone raised an eyebrow, his mind recalled being told the events at Vault 22 when the Courier and Arcade strode bravely into the plant AND bug infested vault and dragged themselves out several hours later, slightly singed and covered head to toe in insect blood. He also remembered when Arcade briefly mentioned how Silas had a death grip on a dismembered leg of a giant mantis until they were at least three miles from the damn vault and the scientist had to pry it out of his hands.

Still, he was disgusted. **“Do you really need to hold those things with your bare hands?”**

**“They’re valuable. Could fetch a nice price for a bunch of 'em.”**

**“You’re really going to carry them halfway across the Mojave to some trader who’s willing to buy a bunch of damn ant eggs?”**

Second thoughts were being written clearly across Silas’s face.

**“….Yeah…”**

Boone persisted, **“What if they hatch in your bag?”**

The eggs were quickly dropped on the ground and smashed with a boot, sending baby ant bits and slime everywhere in a splattering green circle of death.

**“We’ll find something else to sell then.”**


End file.
